<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i lived bitch by KinbariTeaHeathen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370762">i lived bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen'>KinbariTeaHeathen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>..and also wanted to quote a meme, a short drabble because i got Inspired, wukong was canonically the shortest disicple and i feel like that needs to be addressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So uh. Pigsy is mad at you." MK said, nervously.</p>
<p>"Well I can't <em>imagine</em> why anyone would ever be mad at me." Wukong said, ".....Mind telling me why he's mad at me?"</p>
<p>"Apparently he and the others thought you were dead?" MK said.</p>
<p>"<em>They what?</em>"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i lived bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So uh. Pigsy is mad at you." MK said, nervously.</p>
<p> "Well I can't <em>imagine</em> why anyone would ever be mad at me." Wukong said, ".....Mind telling me why he's mad at me?"</p>
<p> "Apparently he and the others thought you were dead?" MK said.</p>
<p> "<em>They what?</em>"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> Pigsy could sense that something was up. MK had gotten back from training with Wukong over 20 minutes ago (and Pigsy swore, the next time he saw that monkey, he was going to kill him himself), and yet, MK was distracted. He kept glancing at the door to the noodle shop anxiously, as though he expected someone important to be there. Whoever it was, he hoped that they showed up soon, if only so that whatever happens would be over with and the kid would focus a little bit again-</p>
<p> His train of thought was cut off as the bell above the door rang out loud as the door was kicked open with excessive force.</p>
<p> What on Earth-</p>
<p> "I lived, bitch!" Wukong yelled as he entered the shop. MK sighed. He had told his mentor to handle this <em>gracefully</em>. Although, considering who Wukong was, he really shouldn't have expected much.</p>
<p> Glancing over to see how Pigsy was taking it, MK was surprised to see that he had turned around and was heading towards the back of the shop.</p>
<p> "Younger Brother! I come to see you after all these years and yet you do not greet me?" Wukong said with mock hurt in his voice. "I am <em>offended.</em> I am <em>shocked</em>. And here I thought you'd be rushing to greet me!"</p>
<p> "Oh I've got a greeting for you alright." Pigsy grumbled, and in one swift move, he pulled out a mop, and banged in down on top of Wukong's head. Wukong simply let it happen, making no move to dodge it.</p>
<p> "Oh my gods." MK said, standing behind a table for protection and about to absolutely lose his mind over the events transpiring before him.</p>
<p> Wukong sighed, unaffected by the hit, and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> "Really? This again? When will you learn that rakes and mops of the like will not affect me?" He said.</p>
<p> "You could at least pretend to be hurt." Pigsy said, removing the mop from Wukong's head, but not before moving it around in such a way that when he removed it, Wukong's fur was all mussed up. Wukong didn't seem to notice, and MK had to hold back his desire to laugh as he sneakingly took a picture to send to Mei and Red Son later. "You should also start dodging. one of these days I'm going to get a weapon that can actually hurt you, and what will you do then huh?"</p>
<p> "Even if you did manage to find a weapon like that, you would never use it on me and we both know it." Wukong replied, smirking cockily. Pigsy glared down at him, and that is when MK came to a stunning realization.</p>
<p> "Huh. I never noticed before, but Pigsy is taller than you Monkey King." He said, drawing their attention to the fact that he was still in the room, and making Wukong's fur bristle in offense.</p>
<p> "I am <em>not-</em>"</p>
<p> "You are shorter than me, by like, 3 inches at least, <em>older brother</em>." Pigsy teased, leaning against his mop, grinning.</p>
<p> "Oh, that's it!" Wukong yelled, and by the time MK had blinked, the two of them were roughhousing on the floor. MK shrieked, jumping up on top of the table he'd been standing behind in order to be out of their way.</p>
<p> "<em>Please</em> don't destroy the noodle shop I have a job here!" He yelped as he watched them.</p>
<p> "And <em>I</em> gave you that job! I can fight in my own store if I want to!" Pigsy replied from the floor, "Wukong will pay for whatever he breaks after all!"</p>
<p> "What makes you think I have money?!" Wukong asked, pinning Pigsy to the ground. Pigsy sputtered.</p>
<p> "Why on Earth do you not have money-"</p>
<p> "What in the world did I just walk into?" A voice from the stairs interrupted, and all 3 of them turned to see Tang, who had clearly come downstairs to investigate the noise. "I was trying to read my book and- Wukong?"</p>
<p> "Master!" Wukong said, jumping off of Pigsy, his tail wagging back in forth. "So good to see you again!"</p>
<p> Tang took one look at the situation and immediately guessed what had happened. He sighed.</p>
<p> "Was the first thing you two did on seeing each other again <em>seriously</em> roughhousing?" He asked, truly exasperated at this point. Wukong shrugged as he helped Pigsy stand back up.</p>
<p> "To be fair, Pigsy hit me with a mop first."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>